Fan:Angry Birds Ice Age
Angry Birds Ice Age is a special edition of Angry Birds, released as a tie-in with the long-running Ice Age franchise. It will come out in March 17, 2020. Angry Birds Ice Age is inspired by the game Angry Birds Rio. Plot Ice Age The story begins with the Angry Birds having a peaceful day, but then a portal sucks up the Angry Birds, sending them back in time to the Ice Age, where they are separated from each other, with Red, Hal, and Silver being sent to a human camp, where Soto and his tiger pack are attacking the humans, making Red, Hal, and Silver very angry (despite the title), and defend the humans from Soto and his tiger pack. Soon, the three birds reunite with Bubbles and Chuck, then they meet Manny and Sid, who are given the baby by his mother, who then disappears. But then, Diego shows up, trying to take the baby, but then he joins the herd. On the adventure, they reunite with Bomb, Matilda, and Dodo, then they battle a flock of dodos who are "defending" their watermelons from the herd, but the Angry Birds (especially Dodo) defeat the dodos and achieve the watermelon from the dodos. Later, they reunite with the rest of the Angry Birds. Among the way, the birds and the herd must pass many dangers of the Ice Age. Later, when they reach Half Peak, Diego confesses to Manny, Sid, and the Angry Birds that he wanted to bring the baby to the saber-toothed tigers, which makes everyone else mad. The Angry Birds attack Diego, while Manny pins him on a rock wall so he can try to kill him. Diego then apologizes to the herd and the Angry Birds, and decides to help them escape from the pack. While Sid and a baby decoy escape from Oscar, Zeke, Lenny, and Soto, the Angry Birds battle the rest of the pack before they can get to Manny and Diego. But then, Soto shows up, and asks Diego to take down Manny and the Angry Birds, but he refuses and sides with Manny and the Angry Birds. Soto, angry, battles the Angry Birds and Diego, while the rest of the pack battle Manny. After hurting Diego, Soto then corners Manny, intending to attack him alone, but the Angry Birds defend Manny and defeat Soto by knocking him into a rock wall, causing a bunch of icicles to fall and stab him off screen. Manny, Sid, and the baby cheer for the birds, but Diego is hurt thanks to Soto, leaving the herd, the baby, and the birds to find the humans themselves. Later, the heroes find the humans, who ready themselves to attack when Manny produces Roshan, safe and sound. Grateful for Manny’s returning Roshan, Runar calls off the attack and bestows a beaded necklace to Manny in thanks before leaving with the baby. Manny, Sid, and the Angry Birds leave and find Diego, who survived the attack due to his “nine lives”. The herd thanks the birds, then they say farwell to the herd and jump into a portal to the present-day. Ice Age: The Meltdown It has been a few days since the Angry Birds helped the herd return the baby to the neanderthals and went back to their own timeline, and the birds are guarding their eggs again. But then, another portal shows up, sucking the birds back to the ice age. Then, the birds see Manny, Sid, Diego, and other animals talking to an armadillo named Fast Tony, who claims that the valley will flood. Everyone except for the Angry Birds don't believe Fast Tony, but the birds see that Sid is on a giant waterfall. As Manny goes with Diego to the top of the waterfall to save Sid, from his act of daredevilry, they discover that the pleasant weather caused the inner-layers ice of the valley's giant, bowl shaped glacier to melt. Only the glaciers outer layers, which formed a dam, kept the valley from flooding . After they accidentally fall down the waterfall, Manny warns everyone of the valley's impending doom, if the damn should break. But then, an intimidating vulture convinces the animals that a terrible flood is coming. He then offhandedly mentions a giant boat at the end of the valley which could save them all, much to the valley residents relief. However, as the vulture further explained, the valley had exactly three days before the dam would break and reach the geyser fields until: "BOOM!", the water would flood the valley. He then offhandedly mentions a giant boat at the end of the valley which could save them all, much to the valley residents relief. However, as the vulture further explained, the valley had exactly three days before the dam would break and reach the geyser fields until: "BOOM!", the water would rise and flood the valley. After the vultures morbid speech, the masses of animals comically head for the boat, leaving in pairs and families. Just as the herds leave, a glacier (which contains two sea reptiles from the Mesozoic era, Cretaceous and Maelstrom) breaks off and eventually melts, releasing the aquatic villains into the melting world. Soon, the Angry Birds and the herd start travelling to the boat, but Manny eventually meets a mammoth named Ellie, who thinks she's an opossum, just like her opossum brothers Crash and Eddie. Sid invites the three on their quest. Later, when the heroes go to the flooded glaicers, they battle Cretaceous and Maelstrom, while Sid discovers that Diego is afraid of water. more coming soon... Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ice Age: Continental Drift Ice Age: Collision Course Gameplay Just as in Angry Birds 2, players use a slingshot to launch birds at nearby structures, and the ability to select birds of desired choice from a deck. This can give the player more freedom by allowing the creation of their own unique strategies. The main enemies of the game are evil animals, such as saber-toothed cats, pirates, dinosaurs, etc. of varying sizes and abilities to defense, who can be defeated by hitting them with birds or objects. Individual birds and spells are represented on cards. Tapping on a card will select it, placing its contents on the slingshot for launching. Players increase their score by destroying objects and pigs and leveled up birds multiply the score. Birds can be leveled up by gaining feathers of the respective birds. The "Destruct-o-meter" fills up during play and if it gets full, a random card will be given to the player. Only three cards can be displayed at a time; the rest appear in the deck. The player loses a life if all cards have been used and at least one enemy remains undefeated without the use of gems to continue the level; once five lives have been lost, the player must use gems, watch an advertisement or wait (30 minutes for each of the 5 lives) until the lives are refilled. Levels include multiple waves of animals, which progress through separate structures. Bosses will appear on some levels, and require the complete depletion of the boss's health bar in order to defeat it. Spells are disabled for boss levels. Gifts are randomly located in the levels. Hitting blue gifts allows the player to send a gift to a friend through Facebook. Hitting red gifts will reward the player gems or bird feathers. Occasionally, Golden enemies may appear in some levels, which fills the "Destruct-o-meter" when they are popped. They are not required to go to the next stage though, but are helpful to get one extra card irrespective of destruction caused. The game may be connected to Facebook to backup scores and play in the arena. Gems, lives and avatars can be earned from in-app purchases while only gems can be collected by completing daily quests. Arena is unlocked after reaching level 5, the concept of Arena is similar to Angry Birds Friends and Angry Birds 2. The players in the world were randomly divided in a batch of 15 and feathers were awarded to a particular bird according to the high score of each player in endless level of same arena event which changed every day. Also, the arena is a six-day-long tournament where the rewards were gems instead of feathers. The endless levels of arena event are now randomly given and not fixed for a particular day and multiple events can be played in a day. Instead of player playing alone for a high score, now the player competes with a randomly chosen opponent and one with better score is awarded stars according to the margin of victory. Stars decide ranks of the players. The top three move up a league and bottom three go down one league. Players also get medals if they finish in top three in Arena. Characters Playable Characters *Red — Leader of the Flock! *Bubbles — Inflating Terror! *Chuck — Good with Wood! *Terence — Big, Bad, Bold *Hal — Boomerang Basher *The Blues — Cool with Ice! *Silver — Looping Legend! *Bomb — Explosive Temper… *Matilda — Explosive Spirit! *Stella — Bubble Blower *Frank — Feathers of Poison! *Dodo — Last of the Dodos! Enemies *Brontops *Dodo birds *Saber-toothed tigers *Vultures *Dinosaurs *Pirates *Sirens *Dino-birds *Pigs (only found in the Thawed Out chapter) Bosses *Carl and Frank (Mud Craters, Volcanic Canyon) *Soto (Camp Raid, Half Peak) *Cretaceous & Maelstrom (Flooding Icebergs, The Flooding Valley) *The Lone Gunslinger (Misty Chasm) *Momma T-Rex (Dino Riot) *Ankylosaurus (Dino World Enterance) *Carnivorous Plant (Prehistoric Path) *Guangalong Pack (Lava Falls) more coming soon...